Maybe Just Maybe
by EleanorKate
Summary: Single chapter. Peter & Chummy meet accidentally the morning after the night before.


He hadn't expected to bump into her by any means tonight, particularly not here. Well, he knew she was on a night shift too - quietly reading the rota whilst he was lingering waiting for her on Sunday told him that - but his beat and her patch of patients covered a wide area.

It was pitch black; almost three o'clock in the morning and Peter had just turned into Grundy Street when he saw her about to cycle away, hopefully back to Nonnatus. If he shouted or whistled he knew there were officers on the parallel streets who would come running thinking he was in trouble so, picking up his pace, he hoped she just wouldn't disappear off before he could attract her attention.

"Hello" he said once he was a few feet away, hands clasped behind his back and wearing a broad grin. There was no-one else about wanting his time or attention so the Officer could afford a few minutes, especially for her.

"Oh!" Chummy exclaimed, spinning around and not expecting to hear his voice. "Hello". It was a shy greeting fuelled by the fact that last night she had been sharing his bed. Even though she had left him almost twenty four hours ago with a smile and a kiss, she had wondered what she might feel when the reality sank in of it all and she saw him again. Fear? Guilt? Or dare she wonder if she might feel happy? Possibly even content? It was one then it was the other almost dependent on what minute of the day it was.

Now he was standing in front of her with a smile as wide as next week and she breathed out. _See, you silly fool, there was no need for all that bally worry! He clearly doesn't think you are all that monstrous!_

Peter took one look to his left and one to his right, seeing the coast was clear. Two paces later, her bicycle leaning against her hip, she was being kissed in a thorough and really quite resolute manner. It took her a second to catch up only for him to feel a palm rest gently on his chest. "Peter, not here", she whispered. It might be the middle of the night, but she had just left a patient and a very wide awake house of elder children and the last thing she wanted was one of her patients to see her.

Without a word Peter took hold of her bicycle and wheeled it, propping it up against the wall of the very house she had just visited. He turned back to her and took her hand and pulled her into an alcove between the houses.

"Do you know it quite worries one that you know all of these little nooks and crannies..." Chummy wasn't exactly teasing him, but she would have to admit she did feel a touch better that there were not in full view.

His palm was resting flat on her stomach and he smiled. "Can't complain" Peter began with a shrug. "Perk of the job..."

With that she thought she was going to be kissed again but this time she felt his lips just nuzzling her neck. Before yesterday, Chummy had not realised she was that vulnerable to him breathing on her skin and she closed her eyes feeling the brick behind her touch the back of her head. "No, stop it…" she said, the words coming out firmer than she intended but she felt him withdraw slowly, his short hair brushing her cheek.

"Sorry", he replied. He didn't sound angry or upset to her ears; just _meek_. All kinds of things of a personal nature had gone on last night and maybe foolishly, Peter had thought – perhaps – that the liberty of a kiss might be taken if he so felt the need or want.

"As much as one…" Chummy started wanting to make him realise that the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel as though she was rejecting very much wanted affection. "As much as one…does, _does_ …" she wanted to say 'really rather like it when you do that' but the words were stuck in her throat. He seemed to have got the hint though.

"Perhaps one day - tell me" Peter replied, squeezing her hand just to let her know that he realised how much she struggled with things like this.

There was a moment's pause as a dog barked somewhere in the distance and he saw her eyes shoot to one side as though they had been found out. There was an indiscernible shout that followed it; Peter pretty sure it wasn't one of his colleagues but it did sound rather close.

"So, erm…Will I see you tomorrow then?" he asked optimistically; eyebrows raised in an endlessly hopeful way thinking he must fly sooner rather than later just in case it was one of the other Officers. His ears were open for that whistle that might follow.

She just looked at him with half closed eyes, ducking her head out of embarrassment. There wasn't an inch between them and she could feel him breathing and it quite frankly wasn't helping. "Perhaps….Maybe…" Chummy responded, her voice quiet. Stepping away from him, she moved her bicycle a foot back into the street. It had been intended to be an attempt at flirtation but Chummy was really not quite sure it came out the way she hoped.

"Camilla?" he asked, still standing in the darkness of the alcove. The words he was about to say might just be easier if he was shrouded in shadows. She turned with questioning look on her face. "No maybe's….. _please_?"

She swallowed carefully and smiled. She knew he meant more than a chance meeting tomorrow. "I promise then…" she said, confidence suddenly filling her veins. "No more maybe _or_ perhaps….".

She was off again before Peter could respond. Hearing that police whistle in the distance he had to run before he quickly looked back, but she had already disappeared around the corner and was gone. the whistle rang out again; closer this time. Duty calling, he began to run again her words ringing around in his head.

No more maybe's; no more perhaps...dare he say 'definitely?'


End file.
